Shuffled Up Love: Pandora Hearts Version
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: Love can show itself in various forms and ways. It's always all shuffled up.-My take on the I-pod Shuffle Challenge.-Oz/Gil, Ozbert, one-shot.


_**Shuffled Up Love: Series Two**_

_**By:**__ LilyGinnyBlack_

**Disclaimer: None of the characters, settings, or etc. belong to me, they all respectively belong to ©Jun Mochizuki and ©XEBEC. Also, the songs that inspired the writings below do not belong to me either, and all belong to their respective creators and distributors.**

_A/N: Hello everyone! I thought I'd give this I-pod Shuffle challenge a shot in concerns with the Oz/Gil pairing. It was pretty hard. Nevertheless, I think it turned out all right. Each piece was started at the beginning of the song and ended when the song was over. Nothing was changed afterward, with the exception of misspellings and typos, the grammar was kept the same though. Also, there are quite a few fragment sentences in this series, but that was done on purpose to show the rather unstable mindsets of both Oz and Gil._

_Anyway, enjoy!_

-()-

**Sunglasses-Utada Hikaru**

Oz glanced at Gil. The changes, physically, were shocking. Always. The height. The glare. The hat. The cigarette resting in-between his lips. The gun he carried at his side.

Everything looked so different.

He felt overwhelmed at times. Wondering where the time had really gone.

Wondering if he was stuck in a dream.

Wanting to see that young boy he remembered. And then, then, at times the Gil from his memories would shine through. So brightly he would question how he had missed it. The tears. The embarrassment. The soft, shy smiles. The polite speech. The devotion and care.

It was all there. Just hidden. Locked away behind years of experience; behind pain and regret and horrible guilt.

This Gil wasn't the Gil he knew.

But he was getting to know him, and he liked him…a lot. And, there, within that foreign Gil was his Gil. Everything would be all right.

**Hyakkiyakou- Kagrra**

He felt it, his mind slipping. His senses blurring. The boundary between right and wrong disappearing. He could hear Gil's disapproval and worry in the background and wanted to be wrapped in his arms…just for a second. Perhaps hear the whispers that everything would be okay. But he knew that was a lie.

He was losing himself. Coming undone. The sight of blood and death was getting him excited. He was becoming sick and twisted. Still, Gil would grip his arms tightly and be this pillar that wouldn't move, while the rest of the world would melt away around him. Constantly by his side protecting him.

Perhaps Gil understood. Did he feel something like this before? Before…when he…

Breathe in and breathe out.

Calm down.

The smell of cigarette smoke. A hat being softly placed upon his head.

His nerves returned to normal. It was only going to be for a moment though. One day he was going to lose his mind, and Gil wouldn't be able to save him.

**LOSE YOUR MIND – BOA**

Gil pondered if, perhaps, his actions right now were the consequences of alcohol. But, for whatever reason, he was finally acting on those pent up emotions and his lips were roughly placed over Oz's. Oz was shocked, he could feel the rigidness of the body in his arms, but quickly the younger boy recovered and started to respond back. Fiercely.

Within minutes (seconds!?) Gil found himself hitting the floor sharply. His back slamming into the hardwood floor. Oz was trailing his lips down Gil's neck.

Gil let out a moan. His senses were escalating. And so, they carried on from there.

**Bloody Rabbit-Kajiura Yuki (**_**Pandora Hearts**_** OST)**

His eyes were turning green. Not literally, of course, and not that lovely shade of emerald like Oz's. But that nasty shade of greed, of envy. And it was all _her_ fault. Not leaving _his_ Oz alone. She would cling to him, and Oz wouldn't seem to mind.

Burning. Gil was burning on the inside, every time he watched them touch. Every time he saw them laughing. Every time he realized…Oz couldn't be his. That pain, it hurt, it ached. It would never, _ever_ go away.

And that killed him.

**Ai Liao Cai Dong (Only Understand After Love)-Hida**

It was the simple things that made it so that he could get by day by day. The glances Oz would give him out of the corner of his eyes. The way he would let things slide by with a laugh and smile. Watching the sunset with him from the balcony or ruffling his bright blond head of hair.

A child and a man. A man and a child. Sometimes he, himself, got confused on which role they played when it came to each other. But he was certain that Oz was still his master, and that he was still the person he cared for the most in the whole world. That's why every moment with him seemed so special, when really, it wasn't.

Most of the time Oz did stupid things that nearly gave him heart attack after heart attack.

And Oz was painfully unaware of the affect he had on Gil.

…But had decided long ago to take every moment as it came.

**Alone- Kajiura Yuki (**_**Pandora Hearts**_** OST)**

He was such a screw-up. A failure. The worst servant on the face of the planet. He wanted to die. To drown in the water pouring down on him from the sky. How could he live when he knew that he just subjugated his beloved master to the place that's only equivalent was Hell?

How could he continue on when everything seemed so hopeless and he felt so useless?

Stab after stab was made at his heart. He hadn't been this alone in so long, not since Oz had offered his hand up to him. Not since he had grabbed tightly to that hand. Desperately.

He was crying now. Alone, so alone. His tears mixed in with the rain.

No one would know. No one would be able to tell, how much he needed Oz that was.

And without even hearing the footsteps someone appeared before him. But it wasn't who he longed for…

**Touched-BOA**

Though Oz often found himself attracted to the other sex, flirtingly sending women a large, sparkling grin...When it came to Gil…he was hesitant, but at the same time…

He wanted to touch him. He wanted to be touched by Gil.

His body would involuntarily heat up. But he would set those thoughts aside.

At least, that's what he would do…until today.

He couldn't hold it in anymore and felt his arms start to wrap around the taller man. On his tip-toes he let his lips sweep quickly over Gil's. The expression on the other's face was of shock and Oz tempted him with heavy lidded eyes.

Gotcha!

**Keep Tryin'-Utada**

Sharon considered herself an expert on love, of course that was if one put her own failings in that department aside. As far as she was concerned, she could match up any two if she saw the sparks flying. She tried to get Oz and Alice together, but it all just ended up going wrong. They had already kissed for goodness sakes! Yet, there was still nothing!

But, as her eyes glided over to Gil she could see it. The chemistry between him and Oz, it surprised her that she hadn't seen it sooner. She had known that Gil was devoted to Oz as a friend and servant, but his eyes…

They longed for Oz, and she would do everything in her power to help get them together.

She would cheer the dark-haired man on, try and lift up his spirits when he got down. Anything to make sure that the love got ignited where the sparks were flying. It made perfect, logical sense and it was the only thing she _could_ do.

So silently she would watch the interactions between young adult and man, and in her head she would be wishing Gil luck. Whispering advice that he really couldn't hear, but that she hoped he could hear nonetheless.

It wasn't much, but it was the best she could do.

The rest, it would seem, was up to him.

**Tsukiyo no Marionetto – **_**Shugo Chara**_** OST**

His limbs had moved against his accord. His skin had felt like it was being stretched and pulled; like strings, which were more like steel wires, which were dug deep into his flesh…Forever there even after they had long since disappeared…not even there to begin with.

And his mind. He could remember the voice whispering into his ear, remember the way his brain obeyed even when his heart was screaming and crying out in protest. He wanted to stop, wanted to be saved.

He wanted to be free. Being controlled like this…

Afterwards his eyes had stung with unshed tears, but when it had actually happened, his body swung in a dance and his lips parted wide to let out a hearty laugh.

Whenever he thought about it now, he wanted to puke.

Never would he be a puppet again…

**Trust-L'arc~en~Ciel**

Even though he knew it wasn't true, Oz always had that thought that he was unwanted in the back of his head. His father hated him. Oz had put his trust in that man only to have his heart denied and shattered. So it was hard, so hard, for him to put any type of trust into anyone else. But Gil…

He was different.

He could never do wrong, even when he did mess up, because he never meant it. They were accidents; unintentional hurts or mishaps. And he made it so Oz was able to smile and laugh, feel like a child…like an actual human being.

…Even now, when Gil was all old and big and different.

Here they were, in a place that was theirs and theirs alone. Here they were with the sunlight sneaking in. A large and healthy tree behind a grave. It was a little morbid, but Gil was kneeling before him with his hat off. His eyes were shut, and that trust…

That comfort that Oz always got from this man shone so brightly. He was blinded for a second by it all.

Then, he held out his hand with a smile.

-()-

_A/N: Oh my, this ended up being really angsty and stuff, oh well. Please tell me what you think of it in a review and take care! : D_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
